


guardian angel

by repeaters



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cults, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drugging, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, accept and embrace the fact that ray can be incredibly creepy in canon you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repeaters/pseuds/repeaters
Summary: The two of you have never met. You aren't even aware of his existence. But Ray knows you, knows you from the way you smile when you believe no one is watching, from the videos you find comfort in late at night and the friends you only talk to through messages on a screen. It pains him how he can't reach out to you yet, to give the hope that has dimmed from your eyes another chance to grow ablaze.Soon, he'll be the angel guiding you to paradise, so, keep clinging onto his hand until then, okay?
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> the days before ray took you to paradise where an unique kind of torture.

You were wearing something different today.

The sight made Ray perk up in his seat, his eyes glued to the screen, even though the video quality could be called grainy at best. You were still beautiful. Well, he figured, you’d look nice no matter what you were wearing. Would you, he thought with reddening face, let him pick out some clothes once you got here…? He could buy some in advance, just in case. Thinking this way made him restless. He was busy enough combing through your social media to figure out what items you would like in your room. It had to be  _ perfect _ , you deserved nothing less. The wishes filling his prayers were often about you these days, that you would like staying around him, that you wouldn’t leave once you got here… 

He thought it would be a challenge, picking someone from the masses. It was his Saviour’s order, however, and for her, he’d take on any task. No matter what. He was already pushing himself to his limits day by day, drowning himself in the elixir on her command, regardless of the consequences on his body. A small price to pay for the happiness she’d granted him. But the doubts that plagued him turned out to be unfounded. Because Ray had stumbled upon you; the perfect lost lamb to guide to Paradise. Someone who he could save.

There had been something that drew him to you, whatever it was. You didn’t stand out in the crowd. In fact, it looked like you were trying your best to pull yourself away from the gaze of others, shoulders slumped and staring at your phone as you walked. You were indifferent to the world and it looked back at you the same. There was a hint of recognition there, seeing a tiny part of himself. Ray couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. Such a pull could only be fate. The two of you were destined to end up together here, that could be the only explanation. He had been wishing for guidance, after all. His resolve only strengthened as he watched you go about your daily life and saw you hit low upon low. 

Ray switched the camera. You were a creature of habit, always stopping by the same places and ordering the same things. He had your entire routine jotted down, habits, hobbies and quirks that made you unique all compiled in a single document. It made his work easier. You always took the same table in the cafe you frequented. Thankfully, the CCTV quality was better inside the place, so he could see your new outfit better. He made a screenshot, labelling it with the date and time, before saving it to a folder with your name. It was a good thing he was allowing to focus more on the tester right now, rather than collecting information on the RFA. No matter how much he tried to focus, you never left his mind. 

One time, he had asked one of the Believers next on schedule to leave for recruitment to leave a rose where you usually sat. They hadn’t questioned him, or at the very least, not in front of him. (“It’s essential to the mission I received from Saviour,” he’d said.) You’d actually taken it with you, carefully putting it in your bag after looking it over with a small smile, likely assuming it was coincidence. He could’ve died happy, then.

Was it strange to yearn for someone he had never met? Ray liked to think he knew you, through the way you presented yourself online, in the conversations with your friends. Sometimes, he pretended you weren’t responding to texts from them, but rather, from him. He found himself zoning out more and more often, forming a long running fantasy. Once everything was well and prepared, he’d contact you and you’d come here, trusting his word that everything would be safe. You’d help out with the project You’d tell him you liked spending time with more than the RFA. You’d let him guide you by the hand, gently pushing you in the right direction. You’d trust him and stay close with him,  _ forever _ , those were the most important parts. (It bordered on a treacherous thought, however, Ray wanted you to depend more on him, rather than the Saviour herself. He would be the one directly bringing you to Paradise. Couldn’t you go to him for advice…? He wanted to comfort you.) 

It hadn’t been his intention to scroll through hundreds of DMs when he hacked your phone, he’d done it to ensure he could download the app when all preparations were complete. He just hadn’t been able to resist. With every message he read, you only became more and more perfect in his eyes. It’d be difficult to conceal that he was aware of the most private secrets you shared online, but he’d have to make do. If he had more free time, he would’ve read up on your interests so the two of you had more ‘in common’ from the very start, but alas. It was already torture enough not being allowed to call you, despite having your number. Your voice was certain to sound like honey. 

Besides your clothing choice, there was another irregularity in your routine today. An unfamiliar face, taking a seat on the chair opposite of you. 

He’d gathered bits and pieces on your friends, very basic information. In case you were hanging around someone dangerous, he wanted to protect you. But whoever this was, he didn’t recognize them. A stranger? Ray didn’t like unpredictable factors. He wished the world was as programmable as the code he was so efficient in, then, everything would run without issue. A part of him expected you to leave, or to ask them to go. Wishful thinking. 

You were talking. You were having fun. You were smiling. Ray didn’t recognise this feeling inside his chest, the tightness. He should’ve been glad, he wanted you carefree and look at the world with bright eyes, but this… His fingers were taking the brunt of his unease, teeth sinking in until he tasted copper. This plan couldn’t fail now, not for your sake, or his. If, after observing someone for this long, he would fail to capture them… He couldn’t imagine Saviour’s wrath, which he would deserve for such a grand failure. The idea of you slipping through his fingers also made his breathing turn stuttery.

It was okay. It was, had to be. This was no problem at all! They could never grant you the happy ending, the company he could, you’d realise that. He’d never talked to you, though. You couldn’t possibly know the possibility of salvation that was coming your way, orchestrated by him. Ray felt… Weirder by the second. He didn’t want you to smile at them like that, didn’t want you to be enamoured with anyone besides him. People in the outside world were cruel. You were like them, too weak and soft for your own good, you would surely soon be trampled by the very person you were now laughing with. He was certain of it, needed to get you out of there, and quickly.

It took serious effort to tear his eyes away from the screen. To put his aching fingers on his keyboard. He’d turn this pain into motivation to get you by his side as fast as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again i am reminded of how much i love writing for ray! he's someone that's very close to my heart. most people don't focus on the darker aspects of his personality when writing fanfic for him, which while understandable, i still think is a shame. but that's probably because i just writing dark stuff lmao 
> 
> ray's dangerous, albeit in more subtle ways than suit or unknown; he quite literally expresses his desires to control you in the game, he'll do whatever it takes if he thinks it will end up with your happiness, even if that means hurting you in the short term. (see; him making you drink the elixer in v's route) whether he's aware of it or not, he's constantly emotionally manipulating you. 
> 
> his strong desire to make you trust him and follow him out of trust/have control over someone else is born out of a life of where his mom/rika are constantly controlling his actions. he just wants to be the one having the upperhand in a relationship, for once. (which he probably doesn't even realize is the reason why he's acting the way he does.)


End file.
